Dukes Of Hazzard Reunion ENOS' BIG DAY
by daisydukesnumber1fan
Summary: The Dukes are in Hazzard helping a sick friend, when they find out Enos is getting married. And get this.... its NOT to Daisy!


DUKES OF HAZZARD: ENOS' BIG DAY

Balladeer: Hey ya'll! Welcome back to Hazzard! Everyone is doing same old things as last time, except Bo, Luke, and Daisy are staying with a sick friend to help her out in any way they can. Right now, Daisy is at the farm getting some ingredients for a cup of tea That's supposed to cure anything.

(Daisy walks outside and sees a mail truck pull away from the old mailbox. She goes to see what there was.)  
Daisy: Now what could possibly be sent here? Nobody lives here unless we're staying here for a while.  
(Daisy opens the mailbox, and sees the return address name: Enos Strait. Gets on her motorcycle and rides back to the sick friends house)  
Bo (coming up to Daisy): So Daisy, were the ingredients there?  
Daisy: Yeah, and That's not all, Enos sent us a letter to the farm.  
Bo: Well That's interesting. I guess he figured since we were here, he'd send whatever it was to the farm.  
Daisy: Its strange, he could have just called if he wanted to tell us something.  
Bo: So is it addressed to just you, or all of us?  
Daisy: It says Daisy, Bo, and Luke.  
Bo: Well then, I'll go get Luke. Don't open it til we're back.  
(A few minutes later, Bo comes back with Luke)  
Luke: Okay, so what's the letter say Daisy?  
Daisy: Well lets find out. (Tears open the letter and looks at the letter. She stares at the letter, and she gasps.)  
Bo: What's going on, Daisy?  
Daisy: I don't believe it!  
Luke: Let me see it. (Reads the letter) I don't believe it either! Enos is getting married!  
Bo: You're kidding! He's getting married, and its not to Daisy? Let me see that! (Looks at the letter and starts to laugh) What do you know! He IS getting married! Lets go inside and call him up! Daisy, you okay?  
Daisy: Yeah, I'm all right. I'm just a little dazed. I think I need to sit down.  
Luke: Okay. Okay, Bo, lets help her so she doesn't faint.  
(They take Daisy inside and help her get comfortable.)  
Daisy: I never thought this would ever happen! After he proposed to me last time, and I ended up not going through with it, I still thought it might be meant to be, I figured I'd still marry him soon! And I never thought he'd go and marry someone else!  
Luke: Okay, Daisy, I'm going to call him, you can talk to him, and it might help you settle down.  
Daisy: Yeah, lets do that. I'm still shaking.  
Luke: Okay, Bo go get the phone, and we'll call him up. It's all right Daisy. Don't you worry, he'll explain everything, and we'll get everything straightened out.  
Daisy: Okay. Thanks Luke.  
Bo (coming in with phone): Okay, here it is. I made sure with Marie that it was all right to call long distance. Daisy, you know the number, you call him.  
Daisy: No, I'll give you the number, you call him. I'll talk to him, but you call him.  
Bo: Well, all right then! What's the number?

Luke: Here, I know it, I'll call him. (Dials number and lets it ring) Hey, Enos! Congratulations on the wedding! Yeah, we oughta be able to make it. Well why don't you just have the wedding here? Oh, Daisy? Yeah, she's right here. Just a second. Do you feel up to talking to Enos right now Daisy?  
Daisy: Yeah, let me talk to him. (Luke hands Daisy the phone) Heya Enos! How are you? Yeah, congratulations! Its most certainly surprised me! Yeah, but that's all right. Why are you asking me if I mind? Its your life! Here Bo, you can talk to him right now. I need to go out for some fresh air.

Luke: I'll go make sure she's all right. You can talk to Enos. (Walks outside and finds Daisy standing by her motorcycle.) You all right Daisy?  
Daisy (crying): I don't know if I am! I never actually thought I would get married to him before, and then he asked me and I accepted and then backed out, and now I find out he's getting married! Its not right! He always said he would wait for me. But, I don't know now what to think, or do! This has all come so fast! Part of me doesn't want to go see his wedding, but another part of me says :Go for it, see him one last time before he gets married, and then there's a part of me saying go get him and marry him yourself! I feel like... like I just lost something big in my life! Maybe I have. Maybe after he marries this new girl, he wont ever want to see me again because I'm the girl he once loved, and he doesn't want anything to stand in the way of him and his new wife. I don't know.  
Luke: Daisy, I'm sure Enos would never stop seeing you or talking to you just because he's married! There's no way! You are a part of his life, and you have been for the longest time! Don't give up on him. But don't go sabotaging anything. How about this. We'll all go to LA, and then you'll have a chance to let him see that you want to be in his life as more than his friend.  
Daisy: I should have known this would happen sooner or later. When we were in LA last time, all of these girls were fawning over him, and there really wasn't anything that I could do! And now, I've made a big fool out of myself, and he probably wont want to see me or talk to me. Why would he ask if I minded? Its not like I have any say in anything!  
Luke: Maybe you do.  
Daisy: What are you talking about?  
Luke: If he's asking you if you mind, that must mean that he still feels something for you, and just wants to make sure that you don't care if he gets married so that he can go on with his life without feeling bad. Lets get him to come back here to Hazzard, and you can show him a good time, and meet his fiancé, and show him that you do still care about him.  
Daisy: Will it work?  
Luke: I don't know. But I figure it like this. If you can get so upset over this that you stop talking to him and come out here to cry, you can get him to know you still love him, and possibly get him to step away from his fiancé.  
Daisy (sniffling): Thanks Luke. You've always been a really good cousin. Sometimes, I feel like you, me and Bo are closer than most cousins. We're practically like siblings.  
Luke: Well if you need anything else, let me know, I'll be here for you.  
Daisy: Thanks Luke.  
Luke: Anytime Daisy, anytime.  
Balladeer: Wow, who would have thought Enos would want to get married to anyone but Daisy!

Balladeer: Well, the boys persuaded Enos to come on down here with his new fiancé so that everyone could get acquainted again, and so that his fiancé could get to know all of his friends in Hazzard, and know exactly what she was dealing with when Enos wanted to visit. So now, we just have to see what Daisy's reaction is when she sees Enos. There's his car pulling up right now!

(Daisy, Bo and Luke go outside to see Enos.)  
Daisy: Enos! (Rushes over to give him a great big hug.  
Enos: Well hey there Daisy! You all right now?  
Daisy: Oh yeah, I'm fine now. I just felt a little emotional, That's all. I'm over it now.  
Enos: All right. Now, I'd like for ya'll to meet my fiancé, Margarita Dumas.  
(A woman steps out of the car.)  
Bo (whistling): Wow Enos, you've got quite a pretty woman there!  
Enos: Yeah, I know. Margarita, these are my friends Daisy, Bo and Luke Duke. I've known them for a very long time.  
Margarita: Very nice to meet you all. So you're Daisy Duke! Well, aren't you a sight! No wonder Enos talks about you a lot. You're his favorite gal in Hazzard, he says.  
Enos: Now don't go embarrassing me Margarita. Daisy's just a good friend of mine.  
Margarita: That's not what I've heard! Why, right before we started dating, you told me that you had a girl waiting here in Hazzard, and you didn't want to hurt her by seeing other people. I don't know what made him change his mind Daisy, but boy I'm sure glad he did!  
Daisy: Yeah, well I hope that you two are very happy together. I'm going to go and get lunch set up, Luke, will you come help me please?  
Luke: Yeah, sure thing.  
(Daisy and Luke walk into the house, and Daisy starts slamming things around in the kitchen.)  
Luke: Daisy, calm down!  
Daisy: How can I? This girl is nothing like me, but at the same time, she's like me! Did you catch her name? Margarita Dumas? Do you see how close that name is to my own? Margarita is Spanish for Daisy! He told her that he's waiting for me, and he doesn't want to hurt me, but then he goes off and decides to marry her! HOW could he do this? His favorite girl in Hazzard, huh? Well, if I'm his favorite girl in Hazzard, why hasn't he told me? For all I know, he doesn't care about me anymore, and he decided to marry her because he thought he wasn't ever going to get me, which isn't true! You know, if he asked me again if I wanted to marry him, I would accept, and I mean before he went off and decided to marry someone else!  
Luke: Listen. It'll be okay. Like I said, just give it some time, and show him a good time, you know, and maybe he'll come back to you.  
Daisy: How can I do this? What can I do?  
Luke: Do the things you two used to do, before this whole mess got started. Go eat out, go out to the pond, do whatever you think will help you out. But at the same time, don't force it, let it come naturally. Okay?  
Daisy: All right. Lets get this lunch out to them. I guess I'll be all right for now. I'll do what I can to get him back. I just hope things will work out in my favor.  
Luke: They will Daisy. I know you, you don't give up easily.  
Balladeer: Looks like things are going to get a little complicated.

Balladeer: All right, well Daisy keeps trying to get a moment alone with Enos, but he just isn't having it! They'll be alone for two seconds, and he'll go off trying to find Margarita. Interesting how their names are alike. Think he was trying to find someone to replace Daisy? And if you look closely enough, they dress similar too. Hey, it looks like Bo and Luke are scheming. Lets see what their talking about.  
Luke: All right, this is what we'll do. Daisy is going to town tomorrow morning, so I figure we'll talk to Enos and Margarita, and convince them to let us take Margarita around Hazzard, Duke style. Then, when Daisy gets back, Enos will be here all by himself, which will give them a little time to be alone, and see what happens.  
Bo: Great plan. Now lets see if we can pull it off. Should we tell Daisy about it?  
Luke: No, I don't think so, because if we do that, if something goes wrong, she'll get even more depressed and angry. So, we'll keep this to ourselves, and if all works out, then we'll have done our job. But anyway, those two belong together, and nothings going to stand in the way of the Dukes! Any of us!  
Balladeer: Well That's interesting. Lets just see how it works out. The next day, Daisy went off to town while everyone else stayed behind.  
Bo: Hey, Enos! Mind if we show Margarita here around the county, Duke style?  
Enos: You mean by driving really fast, and getting her used to the way people here drive?  
Luke: Yeah, and with a lot of stops, to show her the really cool things about Hazzard.  
Enos: I don't know, she might not like that.  
Margarita (coming up behind Enos.): Its all right sweetie! I'll be happy to go! You stay here, I'll be okay!  
Enos: Well, all right. I guess I'll stay here then.  
Luke: Great! Now we should be back before Daisy is, but if we aren't, we'll be back real soon. Daisy likes to stay a while in town, and do something like get her hair done, or something like that. So she'll be a while. We'll be back in a couple of hours.  
Enos: All right. Thanks guys.  
Bo: No problem! We're glad to do it! (Winks at Luke)  
Luke: All right Margarita, let us help you get in the car.  
Margarita: Oh, this is a lovely car! Where did you get it?  
Bo: We've had the General for a long time. Why, when Enos was a deputy here, he used to chase us all over the place, under Rosco's orders!  
Margarita: Charming. So you drive fast. So I assume you can handle a car while its driving really fast.  
Enos: Are you kidding? These boys can handle a car great! They've both been racers! They're the best there is!  
Luke: Well, lets get going! (Gets in the car and peels out of the driveway.)  
Balladeer: I think Margarita is going to be in for the best ride of her life! The boys drive around and are having a blast. Look at Margarita I don't think her stomach can handle too much more! Now here comes ole Rosco.  
Bo: Oh, hey Luke, look! Rosco's behind us!

Luke: He never seems to get tired of chasing us.

Bo: Lets see him get past the pond.  
Margarita: Did you say you're going to jump a pond?  
Luke: He sure did!  
(Over the pond they go, and land perfectly.)Luke: Now that wasn't too bad, was it?

Bo: Well, looks like Rosco's been practicing.

Luke: All right, lets pull over.

Rosco: I got you Duke boys for speeding, and evading an officer.

Bo: Rosco, we're just showing Enos' fiancé around!

Rosco: Daisy Duke knows her way around here!

Bo: Rosco, Enos isn't getting married to Daisy.

Rosco: What are you talking about?

Margarita: He's marrying me.

Luke: Rosco, meet Margarita Dumas, Enos' new fiancé.

Rosco: You mean- and Daisy- and Enos? Oh, I've got to sit down. You Duke boys go on.

Luke: Bye Rosco!

Bo: You know Luke, I think that was a first!

Balladeer: Back at the farm, Daisy just pulled up into the driveway. Enos sees her, and goes to greet her.  
Enos: Hey Daisy! How was your time in town?  
Daisy: It was all right, I just went to pick up some groceries, That's all.  
Enos: Well, all right. You look great Daisy.  
Daisy: Thank you! I just had my hair done. Where are the boys?  
Enos: They decided to take Margarita out on a drive in the General Lee. They said they were going to show her around Hazzard, Duke style.  
Daisy: Well that was nice of them!  
Enos: Yeah, I guess it was.  
Daisy: We have a lot of catching up to do! Lets go inside, and have a soda.  
Enos: All right.  
(Daisy and Enos go inside. Daisy pours coke into cups, and accidentally knocks one over.)  
Daisy: Oh no! Don't worry Enos, I'll clean it up.  
Enos: No, let me.  
Daisy: Well, if you want to. (Walks away from the table, but slips on some coke on the floor. Enos runs over to catch her. As soon as he does, he stares into Daisy's eyes. Daisy stares right back. Enos lifts Daisy up. They stare at one another, and almost kiss, but Enos pushes Daisy away.)  
Enos: Daisy, I never thought I'd push you away, but I just did. So that must mean something. But tell me, do you mind me getting married to someone else? And be honest with me.  
Daisy: Enos, its just like I told you, whether or not I mind shouldn't matter. It's your life, you do whatever you want with it. I think I hear the boys coming in. (walks outside)  
Bo: Heya Daisy! Luke, lets go and tell Daisy what happened with Margarita, while she catches up with Enos to talk to him. Come on.  
(Daisy, Bo, and Luke walk inside, and sit in the living room.)  
Luke: So, did anything happen while we were gone?  
Daisy: He pushed me away.  
Bo: What does that mean?  
Daisy: I spilled soda all over the place, and when I slipped, he caught me. He was just about to kiss me, I know he was. But then he pushed me away, and said that it was something he never thought he'd do. Then he asked if I minded him getting married. Why does he keep asking me that?  
Bo: Well I think that's pretty easy to see!  
Daisy: What are you talking about, Bo?  
Bo: Think about it Daisy! He's getting married to someone besides you! He has always loved you, he's said so himself on several occasions! Now, if you were in love with someone, but were marrying someone else, wouldn't you want their approval? Or at least wouldn't you want to know that they loved you so that you didn't have to get married to the person you didn't want to marry?  
Daisy: Yeah, I suppose so. So what, he's waiting for me to say that I still love him so that he doesn't have to marry this Margarita girl?  
Bo: Sounds like something Enos might do. Look, you think about this, while we go talk to Enos and Margarita.

Daisy: Thanks boys.

(Daisy and Enos are outside quietly doing various chores.)

Daisy: Enos, I think we need to talk

Enos: What about Daisy?

Daisy: Well... Margarita. How do you know she's the one for you? How do you know you'll be happy for the rest of your life with her?

Enos: Well, I'm not sure of that exactly. She sort of makes me feel like I did with you.

Daisy: Did?

Enos: Well, you never wanted to get married, or at least go through with it. I met Margarita, and waited just a little bit longer, but you never came around, and I started spending more time with Margarita. She makes me laugh, and we have a few things in common. She wont ever be you, but I do love her. But at the same time, I want to make sure you are all right with this. I dont want to jump into anything without your blessing. Is everything all right between us with this whole wedding and stuff?

Daisy: Do I have to spell it out for you? I dont have a say in what you do.

Enos: Well, maybe you do.

Daisy: Look, I dont want to talk about this anymore, its pointless. You just do whatever you want to do. (runs into the house)

(Enos stands in bewilderment.)

Enos (sighing): What have I gotten myself into? Am I doing the right thing? (sighs again as he walks in the house. He sees Bo and Luke and goes to talk to them)

Bo: Hey Enos, whats up?

Enos: Boys, I dont know what to do. I think Daisy is mad at me for getting engaged to Margarita. She's not acting like herself. She asked me why I chose Margarita, and I told her I couldnt wait around forever for her, and then I asked if she was all right with everything, because I want her blessing, and she just ran out on me, and said she doesnt have a say in any of this.

Luke: Well, you never know. I think Daisy is just going through a rough time, I mean, nobody expected you to get engaged to anyone but Daisy.

Enos: What do you think I should do?

Bo: Go with your heart. Nothing more, nothing less. Do what feels right to you.

(Theres a knock at the door, and Cooter and Cletus walk in)

Cooter: Whats this I hear about Enos getting married to someone that aint Daisy?

Enos: Yeah, its true. I decided I couldnt wait around forever for Daisy, and so I found a woman who makes me happy.

Cooter: Glad to hear it Enos!

Cletus: Hey, Enos, we havent seen eachother in forever, lets go talk and catch up! I wanna know all about this special woman!

(Enos and Cletus walk outside. Cooter stares at the boys and gives them a dirty look)

Bo: Whats that for!

Cooter: Didnt you try to talk Enos out of this?

Luke: No, why should we?

Cooter: I always pictured Enos marrying Daisy, if he ever got around to it. I guess Daisy must be all right with it.

Bo: Actually, she's not. I think she ran into her room upset, because Enos asked her again for her blessing.

Cooter: Where is she? I want to talk to her.

Luke: Bo just said she ran to her room

(Cooter walks back to Daisy's room and knocks on her door.)

Daisy: GO AWAY!

Cooter: Its me Daisy. Its Cooter. I want to talk to you.

Daisy: Is it about Enos?

Cooter: Yes.

Daisy: Then go away, I dont want to talk

Cooter: Aww, come on Daisy.

Daisy: Nope. I dont want to talk about him.

Cooter: Then I'll talk, you listen. Seems to me, you have feelings for Enos. If you have feelings for him, then you need to go and tell him, and try to change his mind about all of this. All right, I'm done. (walks off)

(Meanwhile, Enos and Cletus are talking outside)

Cletus: So, whats her name?

Enos: Margarita Dumas. Would you like to meet her?

Cletus: Sure!

(Enos walks off and comes back with Margarita)

Enos: Margarita, this is Cletus Hogg. Cletus, this is my fiance, Margarita Dumas.

Cletus: Wow, looks like you caught a nice girl!

Margarita: Pleasure to meet you. Enos, honey, I'm going to go in and cook up some dinner.

Enos: All right (Margarita goes in the house.) What do you think Cletus?

Cletus: She seems nice, but she aint no Daisy Duke.

Enos: I know. Cletus, you have been my best friend here, besides Daisy. And I dont know if I'm making the right decision.

Cletus: Do you still love Daisy?

Enos (sighing): Yes, but I cant wait around forever. And I do love Margarita.

Cletus: Well, why dont you marry Daisy?

Enos: She'll probably say no. And not only that, but I made a promise to Margarita. I cant go back on that.

Cletus: I dont know what to tell you, just do what you feel is best.

Balladeer: Enos is in the guest room searching through his tapes, searching for something specific. I think he's having trouble and wants to fix it.

(Enos puts in a tape and pushes play. The song by Vince Gill, Whenever You Come Around comes on)

Tape: Face of an angel. Pretty eyes that shine. I lie awake at night, wishing you were mine. Standing here holding, the biggest heartache in town. Whenever you come around.

Enos (softly singing): I get weak in the knees, and I lose my breath. Oh I try to speak but the words wont come, I'm so scared to death. And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down. Whenever you come around.

(The tape continues to play, while Daisy is in her room. She hears the song and goes into the guest room. Enos is sitting on the bed softly singing along.)

Daisy: Thats a nice song.

Enos: Daisy! I didnt see you were there! (turns off the tape)

Daisy: Thats a real pretty song.

Enos: Its been my favorite, ever since it first came out. Its close to my heart.

Daisy (sitting next to Enos): Is there a specific reason?

Enos: Yeah. But after I marry Margarita, I wont need to play it, because I'll have someone.

Daisy: Why is the song so close to your heart?

Enos: Well, Daisy, it came out, and I was still so in love with you. And it described exactly how I felt about you. I just wanted to listen to it one last time.

Daisy: Do you still get weak in the knees and lose your breath?

Enos: It doesnt matter anymore. I'm getting married, and this song is a thing of the past.

Daisy: Oh, well, at least you listened to it one more time. I'm gonna go now, and leave you alone.

(Walks off to her room)

Balladeer: While sitting in her room, Daisy started thinking back through all the times she and Enos had been through. She remembered when Enos first started getting shy around her in the 7th grade.

(Younger Daisy is in school, and goes over to the basketball court where Younger Enos is attempting to shoot hoops)  
Younger Daisy: Hey there Enos! What are you doing?  
Younger Enos (fumbling with ball.): Nothing D-Daisy, j-just trying to g-get good at b-basketball.  
Younger Daisy: Well here, let me help you! Let me see the ball. (Enos hands her the ball.) Well first off Enos, you ain't gonna get nowhere by just handing your team mate the basketball all the time! Look, this is how you do a chest pass. (demonstrates) Now you try it.  
(Younger Enos takes the ball, and tries to pass it. It slips from his hands.)  
Younger Daisy: Well what are you so worked up about? You're sweating like a pig! I ain't never seen you act like this before!  
Enos: It-its nothing. I- I'm just a little nervous.  
Daisy: Why, its just basketball!  
Enos: I- I have to go now Daisy. I- I'll talk to you later.  
Younger Daisy: Well I wonder what that was all about.  
(Younger Bo and Luke come up behind Daisy)  
Bo: Whets going on Daisy?  
Luke: Yeah, where's Enos headed off to?  
Daisy: I don't know. Its the strangest thing! I was trying to help him with basketball, and he was all nervous and sweaty. Then he finally ran off when I asked him what he was so nervous about!  
(Bo and Luke exchange amused glances)  
Daisy: What! Whets so funny?  
Luke: Daisy, he likes you!  
Daisy: Well of course he likes me, we're friends!  
Bo: Not like that though! He really likes you!  
Daisy: Are you saying, he has a crush on me?  
Luke: Its as clear as day, now that I think about it! Think about it yourselves. Lately, Enos has been acting funny around Bo and I too, like he's scared of us. But there's no need for him to be scared of us! Unless, he has a crush on Daisy! And when someone mentions her name, he starts to turn real red! It all fits together now!  
Daisy: But this is the first time he's acted like this towards me!  
Bo: Listen Daisy, he's probably just figured out for himself that he doesn't want you to know! He's avoiding you because he doesn't want you to turn him down for a date or something! And he probably thinks that if he stays around you, it will ruin your friendship with him!  
Daisy: Well, I'm gonna go talk to him right now! (goes and finds Enos)  
Daisy: Enos, now you tell me what's going on right now! (Enos stays silent) Enos, come on! Tell me! (more silence. Daisy sighs) All right, is it true Enos? Are you nervous of me? Do you like me?  
Enos: Well of course I like you Daisy, your my friend!  
Daisy: Well avoiding me ain't real friendly, so I suggest you tell me what's going on. Now Bo and Luke said you probably got a crush on me or something like that.  
Enos: Who told them that?  
Daisy: Nobody Enos, they just figured it out, and they told me all of the signs, and they sure do fit you!  
Enos (mumbling): Yes Daisy I do really like you.  
Daisy: What was that Enos? I couldn't hear you!  
Enos (still mumbling) Yes Daisy, I do really like you.  
Daisy: Now you're gonna have to speak up, or else I wont be able to know what's going on!  
Enos (shouting): Yes Daisy, its true! I do really like you!  
Daisy: Now was that really hard to say?  
Enos: Yes it was.  
Daisy: Enos, we're friends! We should be able to tell each other anything! And besides my cousins, you're my best friend that's a guy!  
Enos: Daisy, do you like me too?  
Daisy: Well, I haven't ever thought much of it. I don't think I really like you, but if I ever get around to that point, you'll be the first person I tell, all right?  
Enos: All right Daisy! Thanks!  
Daisy: Anytime Enos.

Balladeer: By the time that memory was over, Daisy was crying. She decided she was going to go tell Enos exactly how she felt about him, and hoped that it would stop the wedding. Unfortunately, he and Margarita were gone.  
Daisy: Bo, Luke, where's Enos?  
Bo: Oh, he's getting ready for his wedding! They decided to have it here in Hazzard!  
Daisy: How much longer until the wedding begins?  
Luke: Well, I'd give it about thirty minutes. And after that, it doesn't take too long to get to the I Do's, so if you're gonna go do what I think you're gonna do, I'd say you have about forty-five minutes to get ready, get down there, and stop that wedding.  
Daisy: Thanks Luke. Listen, I'm gonna have to borrow the General. Its got that recognizable horn on it, so I'll be able to get everyone's attention!  
Bo: All right. We'll take your motorcycle so that we can let you know when you get there just how close you are to missing out on your last chance.  
Daisy: Thanks boys. I really appreciate it.  
Luke: Daisy, before we leave, tell us, what made you decide to do this all of a sudden?  
Daisy: I have a very good memory, that's all. Look, I'll explain it later, we don't have much time left!  
Luke: What do you think she remembered?  
Bo: I'm not sure, but lets get going, we'll need all the time we can get.  
Luke: Okay then, lets go.  
Balladeer: So as Bo and Luke went off on Daisy's motorcycle, Daisy was getting ready as fast as she could. She first couldn't figure out a good dress to wear, and then she remembered a dress Enos had given her a while back. She fixed her hair up in curls, which took a while, considering Daisy's got allot of hair, and a curling iron that didn't get too hot. She had to get a bath, which even though it was fast, took off a good 15 minutes. Finally she was ready, with only 20 minutes to go. So she hopped in the General Lee, and went as fast as she could, through all the twists and turns, over the pond, and finally into town.

Luke (over the CB): Daisy, you got your ears on out there?  
Daisy: Yeah, I hear you! Whets going on?  
Luke: Well, their doing the vows right now, you better get hear real quick! Its almost time for them to ask if anyone knows why those two shouldn't be married!  
Daisy: All right, don't worry, I'm almost there. If I don't get there soon enough, then make a diversion! I don't care how!  
Luke: All right.  
Balladeer: Well, Daisy wasn't quite there yet by the time they were about to ask if anyone objected, so Bo went out and created a diversion. He snuck behind some bushes and set them on fire. Don't worry folks, he's got a way to put it out.  
Daisy arrived just as the fire was being put out. She saw from the gestures the boys were giving that the preacher was asking that question that would hopefully get Daisy where she belonged. She honked the horn of the car.  
Daisy (climbing out of the car): I OBJECT!  
(Gasps among the crowd as everyone turns around to see Daisy all dolled up)  
Enos: What did you say Daisy?  
Daisy: I said I object. I'm sorry Enos, but I cant let you get married to someone else! I wouldn't feel right about it! I love you Enos, and I don't care if the whole world knows it! I realized that today, when I was thinking about this whole week. I also thought about the first time you ever told me you really liked me! So I came out here to tell you that I don't want to see you marry someone else! Even if she is prettier than me!

Enos: Nobdies pprettier than you, Daisy.

Daisy: Enos, I want to be the one to marry you.

Enos: I'm sorry Daisy. Your too late. I... I still love you, and I always will, but I love Margarita, and she's the one I'm marrying.

Margarita: Enos, I dont think we should get married.

Enos: What, why not?

Margarita: This thing, you and me, it just wouldnt work out. You have feelings for Daisy Duke, and its obvious she has feelings for you. So, I dont think you and I should get married. I think you and Daisy would make a great couple, and you would be very happy together. I'm sorry Enos, but I'm breaking this off. (walks off)

Enos: Wow, I didnt see that coming. Daisy, if my fiance is leaving me at the alter because she thinks you and I belong together, I guess maybe we were meant to be.

Bo: Hey, maybe you and Daisy should get married now! No use in wasting a perfectly good wedding, and it looks like Daisy has gotten all dressed up in that dress you gave her, and she did up her hair and everything.

Enos: I dont know.

Luke: Go for it Enos! Come on!

Enos: Daisy Duke, will you marry me today? Right now?

Daisy: Yes Enos, of course I will!

Luke: Give me a minute, I need to call Rosco on the CB and tell him to get over here! He cant miss out on Hazzards biggest wedding!

Enos: This aint the biggest wedding, there have been bigger ones than this before.

Bo: It is the biggest wedding, because after 30 years you and Daisy are finally gonna get married.

(Luke goes over to the General and picks up the CB)

Luke: Rosco, you out there? This is Luke Duke!

Rosco: What do you want? I'm on patrol!

Luke: Get off it, because Enos isnt getting married to Margarita, he's getting married to Daisy, and its going to be today, but it aint starting without you!

Rosco: What? The dipsticks marrying Daisy?

Luke: Yep, now get off patrol, and come here!

Rosco: Thats a big 10-4 Luke, I'll be over there soon.

(Rosco drives off, just as a tour bus passes him)

Rosco: They're going over the speed limit! (puts on his lights and sirens, and chases the bus) HOT PURSUIT! I love it, I love it, I love it!

(The bus pulls over and Rosco goes to the window)

Driver: Is there a problem officer?

Rosco: You went over the speed limit!

Driver: By two miles an hour. You cant stop us for that can you?

Rosco: I can and I did! Step out of the vehicle, everyone.

Driver: All right. (calls toward the back of the bus) Dolly, Shania, we have a situation!

(The driver gets off and holds the door open as Shania Twain and Dolly Parton get off.)

Dolly: Whats going on?

Driver: We're getting a speeding ticket I think.

Rosco (laughing): Oh I got you now! (hands him a ticket)

Driver: 250 dollars!

Dolly: We're kind of running late officer. Cant you just let us go with a warning?

Rosco: No, but you can pay off that ticket another way.

Shania: How?

Rosco: The dipstick and Daisy Duke are getting married after Enos lusting in his heart for thirty years (mutter) about time. You can just pay off that ticket by singing at their wedding.

Dolly: I dont think we have the time!

Shania: Dolly, lets go ahead and do it. As long as the officer here tells us everything about this Daisy Duke, and dipstick, and why they've waited thirty years. It might make an interesting story. I'll call Rick and tell him to reschedule for the day after.

Dolly: Shania, why didnt we listen to Loretta when she told us no matter what, we should not take a shortcut through Hazzard County?

Shania: I dont know Dolly, but we did, and now we're going to pay off this ticket.

Dolly: Then I guess we're going to a wedding! It might be fun!

Balladeer: Well, back at the wedding, everyone is getting frustrated and worried, because Rosco still aint anywhere to be found.

Daisy: Your sure he said he's coming?

Luke: He said he was on patrol, but he would get off so he could come see this.

Daisy: Maybe he got caught up in hot pursuit.

(Just then, the tour bus pulls in, with Rosco in his patrol car right in front of it. He gets out and goes to Daisy and Enos)

Daisy: Rosco! Where were you?

Rosco: I caught these two speeding. They are going to pay off the ticket by singing for you. Come on out!

(Dolly and Shania walk off the bus and Daisy screams)

Daisy: ITS DOLLY PARTON!!! Oh Rosco, you sweet sweet man! (hugs him)

Dolly: Okay, so where is the happy couple?

Luke: Right this way ma'am. (takes Dolly's arm and leads her to Daisy. Bo gets Shania and leads her to them)

Daisy: How- How- How?

Dolly: Your sherrif here stopped me and Shania because our driver was going over the speed limit by two miles an hour I think it was, and told us we could pay it off by singing at your wedding.

Daisy: THANK you Rosco! Thank you so much! I think, wherever he is, you just made Boss Hogg happy.

Luke: Yeah, I think your little fat buddy would like that you stopped Dolly Parton and are making her and Shania Twain sing so they can pay off the ticket.

Daisy: I just wish Uncle Jesse were here.

Bo: I bet he's up in Heaven watching you right now, and is probably saying "Its about dang time!"

(Everyone laughs)

Luke: Now lets get this wedding started!

(Enos and Daisy go up to the alter and say their vows)

Enos: Daisy, I've loved you since the seventh grade. Its been hard on me, waiting over thirty years. But now I guess we're both going to be together for the rest of our lives, and I cant wait.

Daisy: Enos, you are a wonderful person. And it took you getting engaged to another woman for me to see that I love you, and you are the only one I want to be married to. That I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I will always love you. And I'll always care.

Preacher: Do you, Enos Strate, take Daisy Duke to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?

Enos: I do

Preacher: And do you Daisy Duke, take Enos Strate to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?

Daisy: I do.

Preacher: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(Everyone starts cheering and clapping as Daisy and Enos kiss. Dolly walks up next to them)

Dolly: All right! According to what I hear, its about time you two got married, and I have the perfect song. A while back, I wrote new lyrics to I Will Always Love You, for a wedding. And I guess I'll sing it now. (starts singing) On this, our wedding day,  
I pledge my love to you always.  
And through the years,  
Our love will show,  
As together we watch our future grow.

(Enos and Daisy are dancing. Luke comes over)

Luke: Sorry Enos, but I'm gonna cut you short and dance with my cousin.

Enos: All right.

(Enos steps off to the side while Luke takes his place)

Luke: Looks like you got your wish.

Daisy: Yeah... and who knows what would happen if I hadnt come out to tell Enos everything. I want to thank you Luke, for being there for me. You and Bo are like my brothers, and I'm lucky to have you in my life.

Luke: Your welcome. But actually, I think everyone around here is going to be thanking you for doing this, because nobody felt right about Enos being engaged to someone else. Looks like Shania is about to start singing, I'll let you dance with Enos again.

Shania: Hey everyone! I'm gonna sing a song that alot of people use as their wedding songs. Its called From This Moment On, and I hope the happy couple enjoys it.

Daisy: You guys, I have to run to the restroom, I will be right back.

(Daisy runs into the restroom and is confronted by Margarita)

Daisy: Hi Margarita.

Margarita: I dont believe this.

Daisy: What dont you believe?

Margarita: He just decides to marry you today, right after me and him are through, and somehow YOU get Dolly Parton and Shania Twain. Thats not right. He obviously didnt care for me. So, if I cant have him, nobody can.

Daisy: But your the one that told him to go with me!

Margarita: I know. But he's not even thinking, he's just jumping right in with you! (pulls out a gun)

Daisy: Where did you get that?

Margarita: Your stupid Sherriff gave it to me. Just a little manipulation is all it took.

Daisy: Dont do this.

Margarita: Dont tell me what to do!

Daisy: Please drop the gun.

Margarita: Never.

Daisy: I didnt want to do this... (grabs Margarita's arm and tosses her to the ground, and grabs the gun and holds it up)

Margarita: Your bluffing.

Daisy: Thats what you think.

Margarita: I bet you couldnt even handle a gun.

Daisy: I've been told I shoot like Annie Oakley, and drive like Richard Petty, so I could easily shoot and then make a quick getaway.

Margarita: Your crazy. I'm out of here! (runs away. Daisy walks to Rosco and hands him his gun)

Daisy: That Margarita person tried to shoot me with your gun. Thankfully I got rid of her.

Rosco: Tried to shoot you? Daisy Duke, your not telling a story are you?

Daisy: No. Just heres your gun. Thank you again for Dolly and Shania.

19 years later

(The General Lee pulls up to the Boars Nest. A young woman steps out wearing short shorts. She walks in the Boars Nest and grabs some beers)

Lily: Hey Sam! How are you today?

Sam: Hey Lily, just fine. Hows your mom and Dad?

Lily: Oh, their just fine. Today is their anniversary.

Sam: Tell them I said hi, and Happy Anniversary. You know, your parents wedding is the most famous one around here.

Lily: Oh yes. I cant go anywhere without people talking about how over fourty years after Dad liking Mom so much, they finally got married. I cant believe they waited so long!

Sam: Yeah. Say, its their anniversary, why dont you take today off and go home and spend some time with them?

Lily: Your serious?

Sam: Sure thing Lily!

Lily: Well, all right! It will give me time to pick up their present I got for them.

Sam: Say, did Bo and Luke finally give you the General? I see it parked out front.

Lily: Yes, and its about time! I have wanted that car since I was seven.

Sam: Thats the most famous car in Hazzard.

Lily: I know. Its amazing what being the daughter and the niece of the three Duke cousins can do to a person.

Sam: Yeah, your pretty much a kind of celebrity. Hey, are you getting chased by Rosco like your uncles did?

Lily: Yeah. I havent seen him today though.

Sam: It amazes me, the man is in his 90's and he still is sherriff, still chasing people.

Lily: Well, I'll go now, I really need to pick up that gift.

Sam: All right, have a nice day Lily!

Lily: You too Sam!

(Lily gets in the General and drives off. She starts speeding through the twists and turns. Suddenly, she hears sirens)

Rosco (on the CB): Pull over Lily Duke!

Lily: Its Lily Strate Rosco!

Rosco: As far as I'm concerned, your a Duke! Your related to Dukes!

Lily: You got me there! But you'll have to catch me! (speeds up laughing. She drives until she loses Rosco, and then she pulls into the gift shop)

Lily: Hey Pam!

Pam: Hey Lily, you here to pick up that gift?

Lily: Yep, you got it?

Pam: Yes, and I wrapped it too. Free of charge, this is a very special occasion after all.

Lily: Because its MY parents anniversary, and everyone in the world that passed through here thought they needed to get married, and then they finally did? Thats why I'm getting free stuff, and let off work? (smiles) This could work!

Pam: Go on, just make sure you get there.

(Back at the farm. Lily walks in the house)

Lily: Mom! Dad, I'm home!

Daisy: Hey sweetie, what are you doing back?

Lily: Sam let me off early, told me to take a day off to spend it with you guys.

Daisy: That was nice of him!

Lily: Heres your present. (hands her the gift)

Daisy: Thanks. Enos, come here, Lily got us a present!

Lily: Pam wrapped it for free, she said this was such a special occasion.

Enos: All right, lets see.

(Daisy and Enos open the present, and theres a video tape.)

Daisy: Whats this?

Lily: Put it in the VCR, go see.

(Daisy goes to the living room and puts in the tape)

Daisy: Enos, look, its our wedding day on tape! Where did you find this Lily?

Lily: Cletus Hogg had it. Apparently, he had been taping it.

Enos: Lets watch it.

(The three sit down on the couch and start to watch the tape.)

THE END!!!


End file.
